Lost In Stars Hollow
by Elliebunk
Summary: LostGilmore Girls' fanfic. When Sawyer discovers a way to open the hatch, what it leads to is something that no one expected: Stars Hollow. Soon, other survivors find their way into the hatch, including someone they didn't expect to see.Lost s.1 GG s.4ish
1. Obsession of Mine

**Disclaimer: I dont own Lost...Or Gilmore Girls...Or a car...Or a nice house somewhere warm...I...Have...NOTHING. sob**

_AN: Okay, few minor changes. During Gilmore Girls season 4, Lost season 1;don't know how that works, but it does for the purpose of the story. There's no crazy boyfriend Digger for Lorelai, no weird Dean-thing for Rory (I really hate that guy). I'll probably end up coming up with a few new things as the story progresses, so please be nice to me._

**LOST**…In Stars Hollow

Chapter one: 'Object of mine obsession'

Sawyer is not usually a curious man. He sees things, accepts them, and doesn't wonder why they happen or what they hold. This hatch though, was another story. Maybe it was because he'd just finished the last book he had, or maybe it was because there was nothing to do on this island but hunt for food and get eaten by monsters, but whatever it was, it was making him so desperate for something to do, that that he somehow got his mind set on opening the hatch.

He'd been trying to get in it for the last fifteen days. Every night, he'd sneak out there where it sat and do everything he could think of to open the stupid thing. It has no handle, glass to thick to break, nowhere to pry it open. The thing was impossible to get into.

But now, standing in front of it, Sawyer noticed something he'd never seen before. Walking over to the tiny notch in the wall of the hatch, Sawyer wondered how he could have missed it before. As often as he had walked around this thing, studying every detail of it, he'd never noticed it before.

Touching the notch, he felt something like a switch, smaller than a screw even. Sliding it towards him, his heart racing, he heard a sound, and then saw a light come on from within the hatch. Standing there in awe and fear, wondering what he'd done, Sawyer watched as the top of the hatch rose, revealing some sort of lift. Sawyer stood there, contemplating what to do. After a few moments, he realized _"Hey, I'm on an island in the middle of nowhere. If I go in there, who in the world would care? Course, I could end up getting myself in more trouble that even I can talk my way out of, but it's a lot better than sitting here, watching all these idiots holdin' on to the idea that somebody's actually gonna find us."_ So having made up his mind to enter the hatch, the thing that he'd been obsessing over for more that two weeks, he grabbed his bag off of the rock it had been perched on top of and climbed onto the lift.

Looking at the buttons on the control panel. He pushed the one that had the words 'retrieve' printed on it, hoping that wherever it was being brought back to wasn't somewhere that would get him killed. The lift jerked, and then went down the hatch. Sawyer entered. Then everything went black.


	2. GuyNotEthan and the Transporter Machin

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, so quit asking.**

Chapter Two: 'Guy-Not- Ethan and the Transporter Machine'

As Sawyer came to, he realized that he was leaning against a wall. At first, he thought that he was dreaming, or hallucinating at the very least. Jack was always telling everybody not to spend to many hours in the sun a t one time. Once he was sure that he was very much awake (he'd pinched himself a few times to make sure), he started to notice that he wasn't just leaning against some random brick wall, but that he was leaning against the wall of a basement. With a floor. And Star Trek posters. And actions figures.

As disturbing as the posters, actions figures, and shag carpet were, what worried him more (and yes, more that the fact that this was **new** shag carpet- someone had obviously wanted it there) was that there was a man sleeping on a cot in the corner. A man who from behind looked just like Ethan Rom.

Grabbing the nearest object (which happened to be a very real looking lightsaber), Sawyer crept over to where the sleeping man lay. Raising his weapon to strike, he started to bring the lightsaber down just as the man turned his head and opened his eyes.

"AHHH!" the man screamed, now completely awake. His screams startled Sawyer, who stepped back and dropped his weapon. "Who are you? What do you want? Take my money, but please, leave my five-clawed Wolverine action figure alone! He is my reason for being! Please!" Then seeing what Sawyer had dropped, his eyes widened, and he screamed angrily " What are you doing? Do you have any idea what this is? _This_ is a genuine replica of Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from Episode IV! It cost me ninety-nine dollars mister! I had to save my allowance for six months to buy it**! SIX MONTHS**!"

By now, Sawyer was quite sure that this guy wasn't Ethan, but that doesn't mean that the guy still didn't worry him a little. " Wait a minute" The guy-who's-not- Ethan said suddenly, " I know you! You were on that plane! You're…Um…Sawyer! That's it!" Exclaimed the strange man, jumping up and down and waving his arms excitedly

"YES! You're ALIVE!" Screamed weird guy, running over to Sawyer, who he swept up into a bone-crushing hug before bursting into tears " And you're HERE!" and then, just as suddenly as he started, he stopped. " Wait. How ARE you here?"

BY now, Sawyer was thoroughly freaked out. First, the strange elevator in the hatch sent him to the house of some crazy guy. Then, the crazy guy hugs him, and now, neither on of them knew what in the world Sawyer was doing in the crazy guys house in the first place! He had been hoping that this crazy man would be able to explain why he was here, but it now seemed that he was as clueless as Sawyer himself.

" How do you know who I am, Trekkie?" Asked Sawyer suspiciously.

" Easy. Once I heard about the disappearance of flight 815 and how there are no clues as to where it could be, I decided to do some research myself. After searching the Internet, I found a site that had information on the flight; it's passengers, and also pictures. That how I recognized you, I've been staring at you're picture for days." Answered crazy guy, causing Sawyer to feel very uncomfortable. " I've been gathering information and trying to think of where you could have crashed. So far, I haven't had much luck, but I never believed that you were dead. You couldn't be dead!"

" So you know about the crash, huh? So how come nobody's come looking' for us?" Asked Sawyer

"Well, they searched for your plane for three weeks before giving up and saying that you were all dead. I never gave up though." Said Weird guy, staring adoringly at Sawyer.

"Right." Said Sawyer, moving as far away from weird guy as possible, "So, since you have no idea how I got here, I'm guessing that you have no idea what this thing is either, do ya?"

"Actually, I do. I've seen something very much like this in _TTW."_

"TTW?" Asked Sawyer, almost afraid to know.

" Time Travel Weekly. It's a magazine that I subscribe to. Very interesting, it even tells how to build a time machine out of household appliances. Well, a few years ago, they had a big special on teleporting. Apparently, some small company in Russia created something that they call the Transporter. It can move a person or thing from one place to another. I'm guessing that this machine is very much like it."

" Okay…that would make sense. But who are you? And why would this thing bring me to your house?"

"My name is Kirk." He stated. "And you are in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Might I also add that you're taking this surprisingly well."

" Listen, Trek boy. After everything that I've been through on that island, a little teleportin' _not_ gonna get to me."

" So you were on an island, huh?"

"Yeah."

" Killer monsters, big polar bears, crazy French women, evil guys attacking pregnant women?"

"Yeah," Said Sawyer suspiciously, " How do you know about that?"

" Oh, it's from a story that my uncle's son gave to me once. Nice kid. A little freaky though, he tried to kill my cat. Actually, he said that he hated my cat, and then my cat got sick and almost died. I always thought that he did it, though."

" Nice kid." Answered a sarcastic Sawyer.

" Not really. My uncle adopted him when he married the kid's mom. Then she died and my uncle sent him to live with his real dad. But before that, my cousin gave me a story, about a plane that crashes on an island, and then all kinds of strange things happen to them. I always thought that he needed therapy."

"Huh. What's your uncle's name?" Sawyer asked, the description of the story sounding a little too familiar.

" Brian Porter. Why, do you know him?" Asked Kirk.

"Nope" answered Sawyer, uninterested once he didn't recognize the name.

"Okay." Said Kirk, now equally uninterested.

After a few minutes of trying to think of something new to say, Kirk finally spoke up.

"so why do you think that the transporter sent you here?" He asked.

"I have no idea. The only thing that I can come up with is somethin' that this crazy old guy on the island used to say all the time; The Island _meant_ it to happen."

"Actually, that's not that bad of an idea." Stated Kirk. " Where did you find the transporter?" He asked.

" It was in this hatch in the middle of the jungle. A couple of the guys on the island had been trying to figure out a way to open it for months, but I figured it out before the rest of 'em." He finished smugly.

" So one day, you just, woke up and decided to open the hatch?"

" Yup. I didn't really care what was in it, I was just bored." Sawyer said defensibly. " It took me a while, but I figured it out."

"So for some reason, it was you, rather that some of the smarter, braver, nicer, more respectable, more hardworking, more en-"

"All right, get on with it!" Interrupted Sawyer, a little irritated at the obvious insinuation.

" Okay. So, as I was saying, out of all the other _people_ on the island, _you_ were the one who opened it. If you ask me, that's defiantly has something to do with a greater power."

" You think God wanted me to open the hatch?"

"No. I think that the _Island_ wanted you to!"

" Why in the world would the Island want me to open the hatch? Why not Jack or Locke, or one of them other guys who worry about savin' the world?" Asked Sawyer curiously.

" Maybe it's because there's something happening here that has to do with the Island, and you're the only one who can do what needs to be done." Answered Kirk ominously. " And I get to help you!"

"Whoa! Where do you get off thinkin' that _you_ need to help me?"

" Because! The transporter landed in MY basement! It could have landed anywhere else! Wait!" Gasper Kirk, excitedly flapping his arms, " What if we have to go on a quest, like Frodo and Sam? We get to destroy evil! Oh, I get to be Sam, I get to be Sam, I get to be Sam!" He ran around chanting, much to the exasperation of Sawyer.

"WAIT!" Sawyer shouted. " Weren't they gay? And didn't that little gut lose his hand?"

"No. The thought that Frodo and Sam were closer than other hobbits is a common rookie mistake. They were just friends, I swear. Sam even got married! But yes, Frodo did lose a finger. BUT HE SAVED THE WORLD!" He shouted, dancing around the room before being forcibly stopped by Sawyer.

" How do we even know that that's the reason I'm here? We don't know anything yet!"

"Well," said Kirk, considering, " We'll just have to wait and see. HEY! Maybe someone else will come through the transporter who knows what's going on! Then we'd have a leader! Or we could just wait and see. Do you have anywhere to be today?"

Sawyer looked at him like he was an idiot " I'm supposed to be stuck on a stupid island! Of COUSE I don't have anywhere to be!" Snapped Sawyer.

"Oh, well, in that case, maybe you should check out the town. I could stay here and watch for any more people through the transporter."

Sawyer thought a less than a minute about everything he missed while he was on the island, realizing that all this time, he hadn't even remembered that he was in a town. With food. And coffee. And women who were nice and wouldn't kick his butt.

" Alright." He answered.

Two hours later, after having showered, washed his clothes, and been given a hundred dollars from Kirk's 'secret stash', Sawyer was ready to hit the town. As he was walking upstairs and into the fresh air, Kirk called up to him.

" Sawyer! Welcome to Stars Hollow."


	3. Lillian and Java Mama

For the first time in what seemed like years, Sawyer walked out a door and into the street.   
No ocean, no beach, just cold hard pavement. It felt like being released from prison and realizing that you were finally free.

"_I should've asked that Kirk where there's a decent cup of coffee in this town."_ Thought Sawyer, as he walked down the road. But there was no _way_ he was going back into that house, at least not until he needed to. That guy just freaked him out.

As Sawyer walked through the neighborhood, he felt eyes following him every step he took. Looking around, he saw that an older blond woman was staring at him. When she saw him look back, she smiled coyly. Sawyer nodded in her direction as she winked at him and headed down the street and disappearing around the corner.

'_Strange town, makes me almost miss the island.'_ Turning a corner, he saw a sign for Luke's Diner in the window of what he thought was a hardware store. '_Well, at least they'll have coffee and something other than boar meat.' _He

Thought, heading toward the diner.

"Are you serious? He flirted with you?"

"Yeah! I was in my yard, watching the neighbors try to move a table through the door, and along comes the most gorgeous man I've seen in this town for years!" Exclaimed Babette, talking to Miss Patty, who sat across from her in Luke's Diner. "Then, when I was standing there watchin' him, he turned and smiled at me, and then, he _winked_! I'm telling you, if guys like this keep showing up in town, I'm gonna have to get myself a divorce!" She said loudly

"So what's his name?" Asked miss Patty, leaning forward.

"Oh, I don't know yet, doll face, but I'll find out soon!"

Just then, the door opened and in came Loralei.

"Luke! I need coffee!" she called out to the guy in flannel behind the counter. He looked up and tried to look annoyed, but was failing miserably.

"What would you do if I decided to stop serving coffee here?' He asked gruffly.

"Well," started Lorelei, her eyes shining mischievously, " I'd seduce a bunch of body builders, make them kidnap you, and then I'd make you live in my basement as my coffee slave, forcing you to pour pot after pot of coffee into my I.V. until I had enough of the wonderful, life-giving liquid inside my body to make me immortal!" Lorelei answered happily. Look rolled his eyes at her before reaching for a mug. "Fine, but there are now new rules. Starting today, you are only getting five cups of coffee outta me, got it?" He announced, pouring her first cup.

"But… Luke, don't you _want_ me to become invincible and rule the world?" She pouted.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd rather see Taylor take over the world, starting with this town." He replied.

"Mean!" Answered Lorelei, already devising a plan to get more than her allotted amount of coffee.

"Oh Loralei, I've finally found you the perfect man! He's new in town, you'll love 'im!" Called out Babette, gesturing for her to come and sit down.

"Really? What's he look like? Possibly a more clean-cut Aragorn?" Loralei joked, moving to their table. "No," answered Babette, glancing around to see if anyone was listening, "but he's a _fox_! She exclaimed. "He's got blond hair, and the greatest smile you've ever seen, and his body looks _incredible_! Sugar, when I introduce you to this one, you're gonna lock the two of you in you're house and never come out!"

"Ooh, dirty!" Loralei knew that these two meant well, but the guys that they liked to pick out for her tended to be nothing like what she was looking for. Still, it was sweet.

"So, what's his name?" She asked, before yelling out to Luke to bring her more coffee. "Well, we don't know yet, but we're gonna-" Miss Patty stopped in mid-sentence as the door of the diner swung open and in walked Mr. Anti-Aragorn himself.

As Sawyer walked into the diner, the group of chattily women in the corner suddenly fell silent. Glancing at them, he inwardly groaned when he recognized the crazy blond woman who stared at him in the street. Because of the silence of the diner, he heard as she whispered to the pretty brunette next to her. "That's him. I told ya he was a fox, didn't I?" He smirked, felling the eyes of every woman in the diner slowly appraise him. He could tell by the looks on their faces that most of them whole-heartedly agreed.

Making his way up to the counter, he took a seat and opened a menu. Looking up at the flannel man behind the counter, he saw him glare at everyone in the diner, prompting all of them to proceed with their conversations, which they did. After asking sure that no one was still staring at Sawyer like a piece of meat, flannel man walked over to him. " What can I getcha?" he asked gruffly. After glancing at the menu one last tie, Sawyer answered, "how 'bout a cheeseburger and coffee."

"Sure, be out in a sec." Flannel guy turned and grabbed a coffee cup from under the counter and set it in front of Sawyer before heading back into the kitchen.

As soon as he left, the pretty woman from the blond stalker's table sprung into the seat next to him, coffee cup in hand. "Hi, I'm Loralei. You know, you really don't look crazy enough to be in this town. Are you an axe-murderer maybe?"

It's not often that a Gilmore admits that they're wrong. It's even less often that Loralei admits it. But when the door of the diner opened and a tall, scruffy blond god walked in, she would have been more than happy to admit it.

As he headed up to the counter, Loralei couldn't help but stare at him; he was just the kind of guy that demanded your attention. One he sat down and gave Luke his order, and Loralei a chance to hear his southern accent embracing each word, it was all she could do to stay in her chair and not run over and start flirting shamelessly. As soon as Luke left, she jumped out of her seat and onto the barstool next to the new guy, not forgetting her coffee cup, of course. "Hi, I'm Loralei. You know, you really don't look crazy enough to be in this town. Are you an axe-murderer maybe?" She asked. Hey, normal conversation was _no way_ to get a guy!

The man raised his eyebrows and gave her the sexiest smile that she had ever seen in her long history of receiving sexy smiles. "I'm Sawyer." He replied, " and it is very nice to meet you Loralei. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being attacked by the prettiest woman in town?" He asked with a smirk.

" Oh, I haven't even _begun_ to attack you, yet." Loralei flirted a little. " The only reason I'm first is because I'm faster that those two." She said, looking over at Miss Patty and Babette. " And I'm also a member of the official Stars Hollow greeting party, when I feel like it."

"Oh, so I'm just special enough to make you feel like it?" Sawyer teased. "Yup. You and Bono."

Just then Luke came out with the food, and looked a little more than annoyed to see Loralei sitting with the new guy. "Here ya go." Luke said, setting the plate down in front of Sawyer before moving to refill his coffee.

" Luke, what's this? There's a _bottom_ to my cup! I've never seen the bottom of my cup before! I don't like it, Luke, fix it!" Loralei exclaimed, gesturing wildly and the evil before her. "This is your third cup, got it? Two more and I'm cutting you off." He warned, making the banishing the awful emptiness that was her cup.

" You are so mean, Luke Danes! If you think drug withdrawal is something bad, wait until you see me! Do you want to be the one helping me make it to the bathroom to puke up my guts? Huh? Because unless you give me my coffee, I will _crawl_ over here every time I get sick and go all 'Exorcist' on you, spinning head and all!" Loralei threatened. "Two more cups, Loralei."

Sawyer couldn't help but smile at their banter. _'This town is insane, but I think I could_ _get used to a few things around here. Especially this one.'_ He thought, looking over at Loralei. "So, what kind of name is Sawyer? Is it just a last name, or did your parents read a few too many Mark Twain books before you were born?" She asked, downing half of her coffee.

"Loralei, don't bug my customers. It took me half an hour to convince that family from New York to come back in here after you started talking to them. _Plus_, I had to give them a free meal." Pleaded Luke. "Well, that little girl really did look like a young Carrie, and I just wanted to see if I could get her to use her powers for a sec." Whined Loralei. "And, hey! Sawyer here isn't bugged by me, are you Sawyer?" She asked, winking at him.

"Is she bugging you?" Asked Luke, secretly hoping she was. "Nope, she is most definitely fine." He drawled, both of them catching the double meaning. Loralei actually blushed, and Luke, who was beginning to hate this guy, went to greet Lane, who just walked in.

Lane practically bounced around the diner, excitement wafting off of her. "Whoa! It's the energizer bunny! What's with you?" Asked Loralei. "Nothing much." Answered a beaming Lane. " I just maybe might be dating Zach." Loralei gave her a surprised smile. "what! When did this happen? Zach?" Lane nodded, trying not to smile. "Yep. He pretty much just came out and asked me. It was pretty exciting. Of course, he was a little worried that it'd be weird after Dave and all, but we're gonna try it out! Hey, who's this?" Lane asked, nodding at Sawyer and switching subjects faster that a hyperactive toddler. "Oh, this is Sawyer, who was just about to tell me his first name." She replied, smiling at Sawyer. "Okay, let me guess. Well, since you prefer to use your last name, I'm gonna guess that you're first name is something really awful and embarrassing. Umm, Ooh how 'bout Jules? Or Harry? Oh, I got it! It's Lillian, isn't it? You look like a Lillian." She guessed, looking triumphant.

"It's Frank." Sawyer told her. " I've just always been called by my last name, so that's what I tend to introduce myself as." Then noticing the disappointed look she got when he told her that he didn't have a funny name, he added, " But you can call me Lillian if you want to." At that, her face lit up, and she replied, " I **knew** it! I _told_ you that you were a Lillian! But now I need a secret name too, okay? That way, when people hear us talking, they'll be all confused and get a funny look on their faces, like this," she told him, demonstrating said look, before sending Lane to secretly re-fill her coffee. " All right." Sawyer replied, laughing at her craziness, " Why don't I call you Java Mama?"

Loralei processed the name a moment. " You know what? I like it! Luke!" She yelled excitedly, "I have a new name!"

" A what?" asked Luke, trying to understand the gibberish that tended to pour out of her mouth. " A new name! I am now to be known as… Java Mama!" She announced proudly.

"Okaaay. I suppose tomorrow Rory will be in here saying that her name's now ' Coffee Queen'."

" Blasphemy!" gasped Loralei, aka Java Mama, "that's my official title! Not even Rory gets her hands near _that_ baby!"

"…Right" Luke answered; leaving the craziness that had taken over his counter.

" So, who's Rory? Your girlfriend?" asked Sawyer, surprisingly worried. "No, she's my daughter. But don't feel bad, you're not the first to think that." She replied, patting his arm reassuringly.

"You're daughter? Oh, so you're-"

"-Married?" finished Loralei. " No, I just had her when I was younger. You wanna see a picture?" she asked, handing him a photo of her and a shorter, younger version of herself. " She's beautiful." He told her, handing back the picture. "Don't get any ideas, mister. It's bad enough that she's more perfect than I ever was, but if she starts dating guys my age, I think I might die."

" Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm think that I might be starting to have a thing for the other woman in the picture. Sawyer drawled. Loralei blushed again; wondering when the last time was that she'd met someone who'd made her blush twice in one sitting.

"Hey, have you seen the town yet?" Loralei asked, trying to hide her red cheeks. " Nope. I just got into town this morning. Haven't had time to do much but find a decent cup of coffee." He replied. " Well, I'm not doing anything today, so if you wanted, I could show you around. Unless you have other stuff going on or need to be somewhere or something." She said hurriedly, afraid he'd say no.

Sawyer smiled, the day looking up. " I've got all the time in the world."

"Alright then!" Beamed Loralei. " Now I will introduce you to the wonder that is Stars Hollow." She said as she walked out the door and into the sun, Sawyer right beside her.


	4. Sweet Dreams are made of

**Disclaimer: If it has to do with plane-crash survivors or two coffee- drinking gals, it's not mine.**

_AN: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated; I lost interest and was working on some other stories for a while, but now I'm giving this one attention again. hope you enjoy the new chapter._

Notice: When I story, it was still season one of Lost, so that's what I'm sticking with. A lot of new things were learned in season two, but for the most part, they're not gonna make an appearance in this story. Stuff to do with the hatch/island/ losties I came up with during season one, so just ignore the entire last season and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

After a tour of the town, two more runs to Luke's, and spending an hour listening to all the reasons why 'Fatso' was the greatest movie ever made, Sawyer was almost sure that he was infatuated with Lorelai Gilmore.

"- So, I don't really watch it for the plot. I watch it more for the hot doctors and the occasional fistfight. I'm actually just as happy watching it with the sound off, which sometimes makes the show even _better_, of possible." Lorelai rambled on as they crossed the street. Sawyer had offered to walk her home, and she had gladly accepted. Currently, he was trying to think of a way to ask her out, while she was explaining how the cast of ER was part of her family.

"So,' he began as they neared her house, "I was thinkin' that as a thank- you for showing me around today, maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight." Lorelai's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. This guy moved fast.

"Tonight? That'd be great, what time? CRAP!" Lorelai stopped in mid-step and smacked herself in the head. "I can't! Tonight I have to go have dinner with my parents. It's a thing they make me and Rory do every Friday night, and I can't get out of it. I'm sorry." She said, inwardly cursing her parents. Sawyer brow furrowed. Unsure how to deal with rejection.

"Oh, well okay…Um, I guess I'll-"

"Hey! Movie night!" Exclaimed Lorelai, hitting his arm.

"Ow! What the hell are you yelling about?"

"Tomorrow's movie night! Rory comes over, we order a bunch of food, and watch movies until we pass out. You wanna come?" Sawyer smiled. He hadn't seen a movie forever.

"I'd love to. What should I bring?"

"Oh, nothing. I've got all the basic food groups covered: chocolate, Chinese. Pizza, candy, and Luke's." She answered with a smile, opening the door to her house.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Sawyer said as he backed down the stairs. Lorelai waved.

"See ya." Smiling, Sawyer turned and headed down the street and back to Kirk's. This town was looking good.

-The Island-

Kate couldn't find Sawyer. Not that she'd been _looking_ for him. No, he drove her crazy, but he wasn't around at all. She'd noticed that he'd been acting weird lately, sneaking off in the night. She'd almost followed him a few times, but then decided that maybe that would show too much concern. Now she wished she had. He was no-where, and she was starting to worry. Worry enough that she was currently making her way to the caves to talk to Jack about it.

As she walked she saw Hurley headed down from the caves.

"Hey Kate! I'm trying to get a golf game together, you in?" He asked, as she got nearer. She smiled at him. Hurley was always trying to make people forget they were stuck on an insane island.

"Sorry, gotta find Jack. Hey Hurley? Have you seen Sawyer around lately?" She asked. Hurley stopped and though a minute.

"Dude, sorry. I haven't seen him in a couple of days. The lack of name-calling should probably tipped me off to that, huh?" Kate nodded, getting even more worried. Where'd he go?

"Thanks Hurley." She called after him. He waved to her and she continued on her way.

Once she reached the caves, she spotted Jack right away. His eyes lit up, as they always did when he saw her.

"Hey Kate." He called out, heading over to her. "What brings you to this part of the island?" He asked her.

"Um, actually, I've been trying to find Sawyer. You haven't seen him, have you?" Jack's face fell at the mention of Sawyer.

"No, I haven't. Something wrong, Kate?" She looked at him, hoping to convince him that she was fine.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just no one's seen him in a few days; starting to wonder where he could've gotten off to." She told him. Jack sighed as he thought.

"Have you checked the Hatch? He seemed pretty interested when Locke finally told us about it. I think he's been going out there." Kate nodded.

"Is Locke around here? Maybe he's seen him." Jack turned to where Locke was filling up his water canteens.

"Hey John, you see Sawyer hanging out around the Hatch lately?" Locke shook his head.

"I haven't been out to the Hatch in a while- not since Boone." He told them quietly. They were all silent a moment, remembering.

"I'm planning on heading out today. If I see him. I'll tell him you're worried." Locke assured her.

"Oh, no-not worried. Just wondering." Kate hastily corrected him. Locke smiled, knowing how much she'd been 'wondering'.

"I'll still tell him to come around sometime soon, just so we know he's alive." Kate just nodded.

"Thanks Locke." Spoke Jack, looking at Kate. What was going on? Locke left with a nod, heading into the forest.

"So…you and Sawyer, huh?" Jack ventured, hoping his emotions were well hidden. Kate looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"What? No, no, **not** me and Sawyer. I'm just curious is all. Haven't seen him in a while." Jack smiled thinly.

"Okay, I was just wondering."

"Jack, come on! I'm, serious, okay?" Kate called to him as he walked off.

"Doesn't matter Kate. It's not my business." He replied, heading for the golf course.

Kate sighed. Some days she just hated guys, and today was one of those days. Turning, she headed back to the beach. Hopefully, Locke would find Sawyer, he couldn't be that far. And as for Jack… 'Give him a day and he'll be fine.' Kate thought. ' Everything will be back to normal.'

Locke stood, gaping at the lift protruding from the open hatch.

"How? How did he do it?" He wondered out loud. "Sawyer, what have you done?"

"Where have you been?"

"What?"

"You. Where have you been? You've been gone for hours. Mother made dinner." Kirk told him as Sawyer entered the basement.

"Look here, Captain Kirk. No one ever said that I had to be back by a certain time, and even if they did, I wouldn't be, so quit whining." Replied Sawyer as he plopped down

into a chair.

"Well, where'd you go? Did people talk to you? They wanted to know where you were staying, didn't they?"

"Relax, okay? I went everywhere. I went to this diner-"

"Luke's." Cut in Kirk. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"Yes_, Luke's_ Anyway, I met this girl there, name's Lorelai. She offered to show me around town, I walked her home, got myself invited over tomorrow night." He recapped, looking smug.

"Wait, Lorelai? I asked her out once- it was _way_ before Lu-Lu, so I wasn't cheating! She said no. And tomorrow's movie night! She invited you to movie night? The only people she's ever invited to movies night are Luke and Rory's old boyfriend. She's never invited me to movie night."

"Luke huh? That the guy who works at the diner?"

"Yes, that is Luke of Luke's Diner."

"So, she like, datin' him or somethin'?"

"Lorelai? No, he's married to a lawyer. Or possibly divorced, it's really hard to keep it straight sometimes. So, are you coming up to dinner? Mother's expecting you."

"Yeah, sure." Sawyer answered distractedly. He was still thinking about Luke and Lorelai. Married didn't mean anything; that he knew from experience, and in a small town like this there probably weren't a lot of options. The two of them might've… he shook it off. Didn't matter now.

"So what'd mommy- dearest cook up tonight?" Sawyer asked, following Kirk upstairs. He may be dining with the crazy folks tonight, but tomorrow he was gonna be with the prettiest girl in Stars Hollow.

A hand shot out of the ground and began clawing at the earth. Soon another hand came up, followed by a head. Soon, Ethan was free of his grave.

Screams filled the air' a baby cried out as he was taken from his mother. His mother cries out for him and a dagger came down, silencing her.

A handful of children were locked in a room, hooked to machines. Various whimpers of agony could be heard coming from them. One boy lay in his chair, horrible images flying through his mind. They became too much for him and soon the whole room started to shake. People in lab coats came in and jammed a syringe in his arm. The boy went limp, the shaking stopped.

Kate ran through the jungle, terrified. He came out next to her, grabbing her by her shoulders and snapping her neck. Jack let her body fall as he went looking for the others.

Sawyer woke with a gasp. He realized he was shaking, as his dream replayed in his head. He'd been having the same dream for weeks, and it still scared the hell outta him. What did it mean? He lay back down and tried to get comfortable, tried to go to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to. On the island he spent his time on the hatch' kept him busy after the dream would wake him. Here. He had nothing. He lay awake, waiting for morning to come, and with it another night.


End file.
